kingdom_of_funfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheAnonymousA/The Kingdom Chronicles: Part 1 - Introducing... Pinkalina!
So following up on yesterday's post, I'm going to start posting these short stories about life in the Kingdom of Fun. Part 1 is about introducing the main characters and how they arrived in the Kingdom. Ths story is about Pinkalina, the Queen who started it all. ---- Pinkalina sighed as she looked at all her homework left to do. Sometimes it felt like the purpose of life was to do homework and not to have fun. Glumly picking up her pen, she made a silent wish in her mind that she might live somewhere where the only thing to do was have fun with friends. As she was writing a long essay on an ancient war, a tiny sparkle at the window caught her eye. She turned towards the window and saw a fountain of pink glitter coming from somewhere under her window. Intrigued, she walked over to her window and looked down onto her grassy lawn. She saw a small fairy, no taller than a pencil, lying on the green grass. She was clutching one wing, as if in pain. Pinkalina couldn't believe what she was seeing. She nearly went back to her homework when she remembered that she should always help people in need. She peered closer and found the source of the fairy's pain. A small rose thorn had pierced the fairy's delicate wing. Pinkalina bent down and, very gently, scooped up the fairy in her hand. The fairy's eyes widened, as if she was scared, but she didn't try to fly away. Pinkalina slowly removed the thorn from the wing. As soon as the pointed tip of the thorn had left her wing, the fairy sprang up from Pinkalina's hand and hovered in front of her head, introducing herself as Katrina, the empress of the fairies. She asked Pinkalina if she wanted anything, and without hesitation, Pinkalina told her about her earlier wish. Katrina smiled and waved her wand. Pinkalina's world dissapearred in a bright flash of white. She instinctively closed her eyes and flung her hands in front of them to protect them from the infinite brightness. When she finally opened her eyes, Katrina had dissapearred. So had her house. She was standing in the throne room of a huge palace. A golden throne with a rich velvet seat was in front of her, and resting on a table nearby was a small yet elegant crown of silver, studded with sapphires that shine bright, radiating their blue glow onto the table. A huge glass mirror was mounted on a wall, and as Pinkalina looked into it, she noticed her casual T-shirt and jeans had changed into a flowing pink gown with puffed sleeves. Her hair had been perfectly plaited, and a single golden braid trailed behind her. She turned back, only now noticing a silver stick with a glowing sapphire on the end lying next to the crown. She picked it up. It was very light, and seemed to fill her with a magical energy. She realised it was a magical wand, and was shocked when she realised what had happened. She was now a magician and a queen of a Kingdom of Fun. Her wish had been fulfilled. Smiling, she lifted the crown onto her head. ---- I'll try to post a story daily. Tomorrow's will be the introduction to AWB. Leave your feedback in the comments! Category:Blog posts